


Crack!Picspam, Sherlock Style

by inksheddings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kink Meme, Macros, Other, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am an enthusiastic reader of the fic at <span><a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>sherlockbbc_fic</b></a></span>.  You know, the <a href="http://www.delicious.com/sherlockbbcfic">kink meme.</a>  Hell, I love several kink memes, but this is the one I've been spending a lot of my time perusing.</p><p>Anyway!  I had this idea ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!Picspam, Sherlock Style

**Author's Note:**

> I adore kink memes. I adore the prompts -- sweet, scary, wacky, and everything from one end of the extreme to the other. IT'S ALL FINE. Truly. ♥
> 
>  **Warning/s:** For anything and everything you'd expect to find at a kink meme -- though I swear this is meant to be humorous.

  
**END**   


*collapses*

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  *I obtained the screencaps from [](http://killcolor.livejournal.com/profile)[**killcolor**](http://killcolor.livejournal.com/) 's post [right here.](http://killcolor.livejournal.com/90540.html) Many thanks for the abundance of caps to choose from.
> 
> *Immeasurable thanks to [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnitemaraud_r**](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/) for cheering me on and "beta'ing" the finished products. Also, she is to blame for the idea of Mycroft/Elder tree/Elder Wand -- she is evil that way. *hugs*
> 
> *There is a story on the meme about Mycroft turning into a tree and I ADORE IT GREATLY. It's adorable. [Go read it.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10852.html?thread=54250084#t54250084) Go read whatever might float your boat! :D
> 
> Thanks for your time. ♥


End file.
